Korrasami week 2015 ficlets
by MetalWarrior22
Summary: My humble contribution for the Korrasami week 2015. I hope to publish each chapter/prompt in time. EDIT: I published everything on time, and now it's finished!
1. Flower Crowns

**Flower Crowns  
**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 1 | Sept. 17th | Prompt: Flowers.

* * *

Asami was spending the day on Air Temple Island. This was one of those occasions when she took a day off midweek just because she wanted to. She had planned to surprise Korra, but President Raiko had another idea because he summoned Korra's presence to discuss 'important state matters regarding the new Earth Federation'. Asami was a little disappointed when she found out Korra already left, but Ikki and Jinora decided to accompany her today so she would feel better. They were sitting in the dining room, figuring out what to do.

"Asami, what do you want to do?" Jinora asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Oh, we can race though the island on air scooters!" Ikki said.

"Ikki, Asami is not an airbender."

"Oh, right, I forgot. What if we take the bison for a quick ride?"

"Is your dad ok with that?" Asami had to be careful with these children, the stories Korra had told her… better not antagonize Tenzin.

"Dad will not mind." Jinora said. "But we will have to wait, the Air Acolytes are giving them a bath right now. It's shedding season."

"Yes. Their fur gets all over the place if you fly with them when shedding, it looks like snow but Meelo says it doesn't taste like that. Mom gets mad if there's fur all over the island and that's why the Acolytes are bathing them now, but it doesn't solve the issue completely, so we will have to fly above the water." Ikki spun once and raised her hands in the air, throwing imaginary fur into it.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. We will just have to wait for a little while, right?" Asami said.

"Sure. It doesn't take long to bathe the bison." Jinora reassured Asami.

"But I hate waiting, that means you do nothing." Ikki placed her head on the table but raised it immediately. "We can make flower crowns! Asami, do you know how to make flower crowns?"

"No, I-"

"Come, I'll show you." Ikki stood up and took Asami's hand, she went with the young airbender with amusement. Jinora was not far behind them.

Once out of the temple, Ikki gathered some fire lilies that grew on the island and Jinora got some wire for the crowns. They all sat in a small clearing and Ikki, with dexterity, showed Asami how to make a flower crown.

"You need to measure the length of the wire so it will fit your head, then you wrap around it some leaves as to cover it and you tie them with more wire." Ikki's hands move too fast to notice all the steps she is describing, even for Asami. "When you have covered it completely, you now pick some flowers and tie them. You can put flowers around all the crown or you can just put a few, like this." Ikki placed the crown on Asami's head. "It's not bad, but I think if I fill it with flowers it will suit you better." Ikki took the crown from Asami's head and started wrapping more flowers around it.

Asami looked helplessly to Jinora, who only laughed at her astonishment. "I'm sorry, Asami. Ikki does things sometimes too fast. Let me show you again, I promise I will take it slower than her."

"Yes, please." Asami showed them an embarrassed smile.

With the guidance of Jinora and the enthusiasm of Ikki, Asami managed to make flower crowns needing only a few attempts to learn.

: : :

Korra arrived to the island just a few hours later, mentally insulting the annoying person that is the president of the United Republic. Korra got off the ferry as soon as it docked, thinking about locking herself in her room to meditate and calm herself down. But she forgot about Raiko as soon as she met Pema.

"Hello, Korra. How was your meeting with Raiko?"

"It was the same. Raiko 'requested' my presence solely to bore me. He just wants to look capable of doing his job, especially because the next elections are going to be held in a few weeks." Korra let out an exasperated sigh.

"I figured out that was the case. Anyway, Asami arrived here just after you went to the meeting." Pema casually said.

"What? I thought she was going to work."

"She took a day off to surprise you. Right now she is with Ikki and Jinora, I think they are playing with the bison." Pema pointed in direction to the stables.

"Ok, thank you, Pema." Korra did not even finish this sentence and she was already running to the stables. She found Ikki sitting by the shade of a tree.

Korra greeted the young airbender. "Hey Ikki, have you seen Asami?"

Ikki just giggled at her friend's eagerness. "Yes, she is up there with Jinora, riding Pepper. They will come down in a sec." Ikki stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Jinora, Korra is here and she wants to see Asami!"

Korra just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thank Raava everyone knows of our relationship at this point."

Pepper landed a few feet away from the girls. Jinora and Asami got down from the bison and Korra was about to run and hug her girlfriend but she stopped, surprised.

"What happens, cat got your tongue?" Asami teased Korra before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She also noticed that Korra had turned a slight shade of red.

"No, it's just… What are you wearing on your head?"

"It's a flower crown Ikki made for me, do you like it?"

"Yeah… Yes, it's… pretty."

Jinora interrupted them. "Ok, I think we'll be going. Come Ikki, I think the acolytes need help feeding the bison today." Both airbenders rushed to the stables, taking Pepper with them.

"Korra, do you want me to make a flower crown for you?"

"You look beautiful, I could look at you all day and I would never get bored." Korra said, breathless.

This time it was Asami's turn to get flushed. "Thank you, Korra. You too."

Korra placed both hands on Asami's cheeks and gave her a long, gentle, soft kiss. When their lips parted, both women were blushing, but there was this playful glint in their eyes.

"So, flower crown?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I was saving some flowers for you."

The couple sat on the place where Korra found Ikki, and Asami started making a flower crown for her girlfriend, this one with blue tiger lilies. Korra and Asami sat in silence, the former wasn't paying much attention to the crafting of the crown, she was looking at Asami with dreamy eyes; the latter just felt butterflies in her stomach, a sweet smile on her face the whole time.


	2. Haircut

**Haircut**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 2 | Sept. 18th | Prompt: Hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** This work is dedicated for Kim, who had the original idea for this story.

* * *

Asami was looking at herself in the mirror of the bedroom, turning her head one way and the other. Korra was lying down on the bed with her head hanging upside down at the border.

"What do you think, Korra?" Asami asked without turning around.

Korra, who was daydreaming, just repeated what Asami asked. "What do I think…?"

"Of my hair. I'm thinking in having a haircut." Asami did her well known hair flip in front of the mirror.

It took her a few seconds to react but Korra finally responded. "You know I love your hair, but if you choose to cut it, I support you 100%."

Asami finally turned around. "Really?"

"Sure. It is _your_ hair after all. Only you get to decide what to do with it. Besides, you'll always look beautiful, no matter how you cut your hair." Korra said this casually, but her words always got Asami.

"Thank you, hun." Asami bent down and kissed Korra on the lips. "Now I have to go to work."

"When are you going to cut your hair?"

"Probably today, if I have the time. See you tonight." Asami tied her hair in a low ponytail and she proceeded to leave the Sato estate.

: : :

As soon as Korra heard the satomobile enter the garage, she started heating dinner. Asami rarely arrived late from work, but when she did, Korra always made sure to have a hot meal ready for her.

Asami entered the house and sat heavily on the couch, exhausted, taking off her shoes in the process. Korra approached from behind the sofa and kissed Asami on the forehead, who only grumbled in response.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Yes. I had to deal with this asshole of a client who had a lot of stupid, irrational demands. He wants to tell us how to do our job even when he doesn't know what he is talking about."

Korra started massaging Asami's shoulders to relieve the stress. Asami relaxed at the touch. "Oh spirits, this feels so good."

"Obviously, you didn't have time to get that haircut." Korra said while admiring Asami's long wavy hair.

"No, I'll try to get it tomorrow. But right now I'm starving." Asami looked up to Korra. "Is that the smell of seaweed noodles?"

"Yes." Korra smiled.

Asami stood up and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best. Let's have dinner and then we can call it a day."

: : :

Korra was already lying on the bed, waiting for Asami to accompany her. Her girlfriend was brushing her hair in front of her dressing table's mirror, as she always did before going to sleep. Even though Asami didn't take long with that, Korra thought that she would take even less time when she cut her hair.

Asami put her brush down, turned off the lights and went to bed, lying on her side so Korra could hug her from behind. Korra knew that she was shorter than Asami, but nonetheless she enjoyed being the big spoon, and to be fair, Asami enjoyed being the little spoon; sometimes they switched places, though. Korra hugged Asami tightly, burying her face in her long hair, as she usually did.

"Good night, Korra." Asami closed her eyes.

Korra's response came muffled. "Good night, Asami."

In the middle of the night, Asami got thirsty and had to leave the bed. Thankfully, Korra didn't have a tight grip when it came to spooning. When Asami returned from the kitchen, she found Korra sprawled on the bed —but still not invading Asami's side— mumbling words in her sleep.

"Kuvira… stop…" These were the only words Asami could understand. She thought of waking up Korra, but she decided against it. This wasn't one of those awful nightmares that kept haunting her girlfriend, so Asami hoped that Korra's dream would fade in time.

Asami lied down on the bed, again on her side, and she kept listening to Korra's mumbling. She started to drift off as soon as she closed her eyes, but then she felt arms wrapping around her.

"Korra? Are you awake?"

There was no answer, but Asami felt how Korra buried her face in her hair. Korra inhaled deeply once and mumbled one last word: "Asami…" After that, she seemed to sleep peacefully. Asami just made herself comfortable, relishing the warmth that emanated from Korra's body and going back to sleep with a smile on her face.

: : :

The next day, Asami got home and undid her side ponytail. She was received by strong arms wrapping from behind around her waist. Korra rested her chin on Asami's shoulder.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Much better than yesterday, no stupid clients today." Asami rubbed her cheek against Korra's.

"I thought you were having your hair cut, what happened?"

"No, I'm not going to cut it. I realized someone liked my hair more than she thinks."

Korra feigned surprise. "Really? Who?"

Asami just laughed. "You, you dork!"

Korra smiled. "Well…" She buried her face in Asami's hair and inhaled deeply. "It smells really good."

"Does it?" Asami turned around in Korra's arms, hugging her back.

"Yes, you have no idea."

"Really? And what does it smell like?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It smells of home." Asami was taken aback. There was so much sincerity in Korra's words, so much frankness in her eyes.

Asami tear up a little and smiled a huge smile. "I love you."

"I love-" Korra was cut off by Asami's kiss.


	3. Tumblr Girlfriends

**Tumblr girlfriends  
**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 3 | Sept. 19th | Prompt: Internet girlfriends/Airport.

* * *

 **A/N:** FF doesn't allow for much formatting, I hate it :/ An apology in advance if you don't like how the text looks.

* * *

Korra managed to create her first post on Tumblr, a picture of herself showing off her toned arms with the caption, _Look at my guns_. She did this after adding the description to her new blog:

 _»» I'm Korra. I love cartoons, especially Avatar: The Last Airbender. I don't know how tumblr works, so please bear with me :P_

Korra just binge-watched the complete show of A:TLA and she loved it, but she wanted more of it. She joined groups on Facebook dedicated to the show but it was just too much drama for her, she wasn't really fond of this social site. She followed the advice from her friend Opal and opened a blog on Tumblr, though she was certain that it would take her some time to get used to it. She searched for Avatar related blogs and followed them, and then she went to sleep. Making a blog at 2 am wasn't a good idea, she thought.

The next day, she installed the Tumblr app on her phone, ready to check what content did her recently followed blogs posted. When she was done, she noticed that her only post had two notes. Someone had liked her photo and commented on it, a user that went by the name 'satobot'. The caption said _Wow, look at that face and those arms. You are so pretty, Korra._

Korra felt flattered by the compliment, so she wanted to reply and thank satobot, but she couldn't find how, so she visited their blog. She found out that satobot was a girl of her same age called Asami and that she too loved Avatar; there was a photo of her too, and Korra stopped thinking straight for a solid minute. Asami had light skin, long wavy black hair and a pair of green eyes that captivated Korra. She finally found a link that sent her to an ask box, so she sent her thanks.

 _»» Hey, thank you so much for your comment on my photo. I think you are really pretty too, I love your eyes ~korrasmuscles_

Korra sent her message and forgot about it for the rest of the day. High school had her busy most of the time.

When Korra returned home, she went directly to her laptop, she wanted to watch Avatar so bad, but first she checked her blog. She had a new follower —her first one— and a new message.

 _»» Satobot said: Hi, Korra! Your message was very sweet. Tell me, do you ship anyone on A:TLA?_

Satobot was her new follower and she seemed really friendly. Korra sent her a reply before watching Avatar.

 _»» Well, I love Tyzula, the way Azula and Ty Lee behave with each other… I was hoping for more but Azula ended being locked up. My bby ;_;_

Korra got distracted looking at posts on her Tumblr dashboard, so she noticed that she had a new message, not even 5 minutes after she replied.

 _»» Satobot said: OMG Korra, do you have skype? If you do please add me, tumblr has a suckish messaging system. I'm satobot_asamiii_

Korra thought about this for a minute. There was no risk in adding Asami and she really wanted to make new friends, that's another reason for why she opened a Tumblr blog. Korra added Asami on Skype and the first message she received from her was a video of two trashcans that met under the rain and hug and kiss, with Whitney Houston's music in the background, followed by the next message:

 **• The Satobot** : I'm Tyzula trash too!

Korra laughed for five minutes before being able to reply. She chatted with Asami until 3 am that day, her idea of rewatching Avatar forgotten.

: : :

Korra was in the airport terminal, nervous, looking at her feet. She had been talking with Asami for a year now, at first about Avatar and other cartoons, then about school, then about each other's lives. It was so easy for Korra to confide in Asami, and apparently it was the same the other way around. Without noticing, Korra fell in love with her best friend, and after she sorted out her feelings, she mulled over the same question for almost two weeks. One day, she gathered some courage and sent the question to Asami:

 **• Korrasguns** : Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Six hours passed with no answer and Korra was already freaking out. Was she too blunt? Should she have asked with more touch? Did she ruin her relationship with her best friend? Korra thought on deleting the message, but what if Asami had already read it? It would only make things more awkward; besides, it took Korra two weeks to send that question, she wasn't going to take it back… but the waiting was killing her.

Thankfully, at 6 hours and 12 minutes, Asami replied:

 **• The Satobot** : Sorry, my battery died this morning and I just returned home. I'd love to.

Korra freaked out again, but this time because of joy.

 ** **•** Korrasguns**: Really? I mean, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend as in a real couple, not a BFF.  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Really, Korra. I wanted to ask you first, but I wasn't brave enough. I'm glad that you asked  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Does this mean I have permission to touch your abs?

Korra laughed uncontrollably before telling Asami that indeed she could touch her abs.

Both of them decided to ignore the fact that they lived a thousand miles apart, or at least they ignored it until a month ago, when Korra was awakened because her phone wouldn't stop vibrating. She could only distinguish her friend's username on the screen, so she washed her face with cold water and then checked her phone, now fully awake.

 ** **•** The Satobot**: Korra.  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Korra.  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Korra.  
 ** ** **•**** The Satobot**: Are you there?  
 ** ** **•**** The Satobot**: I need to tell you something.  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Korra!  
 ** **•** The Satobot**: Korra!  
 ** ** **•**** Korrasguns**: whatwhatwhat  
 ** **•**** **Korrasguns** : what is it?  
 ** ** **•**** The Satobot**: I GOT ACCEPTED IN REPUBLIC CITY'S COLLEGE!

A big goofy smile formed on Korra's face. Asami was going to study in the same school as her.

 ** ** **•**** Korrasguns**: I'll finally get to meet you!  
 ** ** **•**** The Satobot**: I know!

And now, Korra was waiting for Asami in the airport terminal, thinking what would be the best way to greet her girlfriend. Should she hug her? Kiss her? Give her a firm handshake? Korra tended to overthink sometimes. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the quick footsteps that were coming at her until it was too late.

"Korra!"

Korra raised her head and she only saw wavy long black hair before being tackle-hugged onto the ground. She wanted to say 'hi', but what left her mouth was "You really smell good."

Asami just giggled and raised her head, so she could look at Korra. "Hi!"

Korra was astonished by Asami's eyes, she knew they were green but photos could not actually capture their vividness. Korra then realized Asami had said something. "Uh… What?"

Asami just giggled. "Hi, you dork." She realized they were attracting some attention and stood up, helping Korra do the same.

They walked towards the baggage claim area but without taking their eyes from each other. Finally, both of them talked at the same time.

"You are beautiful." Korra said.

"You are shorter than me." Asami said.

Korra took 5 seconds to understand what Asami had just told her.

"I… I am not! It's just… It can't be more than two inches!" Korra pouted, upset.

Asami smiled and whispered in Korra's ear. "I think you are beautiful too." Then she kissed her on the cheek.

Korra turned red by the gesture and kissed Asami back, which only helped in turning her even more flushed. Despite this, Korra managed to say "I'm happy that you are here."

Asami smiled and took Korra's hand in hers. "Me too."

Korra was about to let out a scream of pure joy, but she restrained herself. Still, she couldn't help the goofy smile she had on her face, a smile that she would always have whenever she was with Asami.


	4. Tasting Game

**Tasting Game**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 4 | Sept. 20th | Prompt: Lips.

* * *

Asami and Korra were bored. It was one of those days when there was nothing to do and they didn't want to do anything special. They were sitting in the living room of their home, trying to choose between nothing in particular.

"What if we go to the park?" Asami asked.

"No, we always take Naga to the park and today we left her with Tenzin." Said Korra. "Wanna go visit Mako or Bolin?"

"No, Mako is on duty today and Bolin invited _all_ his family this week, remember?"

"Right… Wanna have an early dinner? Kwong's?"

"I'm not that hungry, but we can go if you want to?"

"No, I just wanted to go because you like the place, but if you don't want…" Korra let out a loud sigh, slightly frustrated because of the boredom. "You wanna fight? I can use no bending, or only one element, or something."

"No, I'm not in the mood to kick your ass." Asami smirked. Korra pouted but didn't contradict her girlfriend. "Oh, I know, do you want to play a little game with me?"

"What kind of game?"

"A funny one. But we have to go to the nearest store first."Asami stood up and made her way to the garage, fetching her keys on her way out, a curious Korra right behind her.

: : :

Korra entered the house carrying a lot of small boxes on her arms, and she placed them onto the coffee table in the living room. She turned to Asami, who was just a few steps behind her. "Ok, are you gonna tell me why you just bought a lot of snacks and desserts? I'm sure you didn't check most of them when you picked them from the shelves."

"That's part of the game, actually. I chose at random so I wouldn't know exactly what I bought."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Um… I don't think I follow you."

Asami sat on the couch and patted the place next to her. "We are playing a tasting game. We'll take turns taking bites of this food and we'll try to guess what it is."

Korra sat next to Asami. "Babe, you know I love food. I like how the game sounds, but you are gonna lose."

"Oh, my innocent Avatar. I have quite a palate that can recognize almost every flavor." Asami turned her soft expression to one of determination. "I'll destroy you. Now, close your eyes until I tell you to open them. And don't think of peeking."

Korra did as she was told and waited for Asami, who picked the nearest box to her and opened it, looking at her contents. "This one's too easy. Well… Korra, open your mouth, please."

Korra followed Asami's instructions and she gave a big bite. "A dumpling!" She opened her eyes, knowing she was right.

"Ok, my turn." Asami closed her eyes and waited for Korra. The Avatar grabbed a box at random and just rolled her eyes. "This one's easy too."

Asami tasted what Korra offered her. "Egg custard tart. Your turn."

Both women continued with their game, but it turned to be a long one. They got wrong only once or twice and so far they were tied to 11 right answers each one.

This time Asami looked thoroughly in the remaining boxes and found something she liked. "This time you will have to open your mouth and let me feed you some of this into it. No biting."

"Ok." Korra opened wide and Asami gave her a handful of extra spicy fire flakes.

"You can chew now." Asami said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, crunchy. They are…" Korra opened her eyes full of surprise and then she ran to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Asami just laughed and held her sides, trying not to fall from the couch as she watched Korra gulping a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge.

After emptying the pitcher, Korra returned to Asami's side on the couch. "That was mean, Asami." Korra pouted.

Asami cleaned the corner of her eyes from unshed tears. "It was funny. Did you guess what they were? Or shall I proclaim myself winner of this game? There aren't many unopened boxes left."

"No way, there are still a few. They were fire flakes, by the way. Now close your eyes." Korra looked in the remaining boxes for something, anything to get back at Asami. She was going to give up when she noticed a box that was under the table, she picked it up and smirked. "Ok, open wide."

Asami tasted whatever Korra was giving her. It was salty at first but then it turned sour when she chewed it. "Korra!" Asami ran to the kitchen and spitted the food in the sink. "You know I hate sea prunes."

Now it was Korra's turn to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm… I'm sorry. I could… couldn't help it."

After rinsing her mouth, Asami returned to the living room, arms crossed. She knew she couldn't stay mad at Korra, after all, she did the same to her just a moment ago.

Korra didn't like to see her girlfriend mad, so she came up with an idea. "Ok, we are tied, again. So if you guess the next thing, you win." Asami glared at Korra suspiciously. "I swear I won't give you another disgusting thing, just sit here and close your eyes." Asami didn't fight Korra and did as she asked of her. "Don't open your eyes."

Asami felt how Korra was straddling her. "What are you doing?"

"Playing your game. Now tell me, what is this?" Asami felt Korra's lips touching hers, softly; she just smiled into the kiss. Korra pulled apart and asked. "Well?"

Asami didn't open her eyes yet. "This is a tough one, I think I will have to taste that more."

Korra giggled and kissed her girlfriend once more, but this time she took longer to pull apart and she bit Asami's lower lip before doing so. "Got any ideas?"

"Wow, I'm not the only one enjoying this. Almost there, it's on the tip of my tongue. But I need to taste it again." Asami couldn't help smiling as she said that.

"Ok, take your time." Korra kissed Asami tenderly, her lips playing softly with hers.

Asami giggled and opened her eyes. "You taste like lemonade."

"Is that your final answer?" Korra said, playfully.

"No." Asami got closer to Korra and whispered in her ear. "You taste like heaven."

Korra showed Asami her lopsided grin before once again closing the distance between their lips. This time, they kissed each other until they got tired —which was a long time— relishing every second of being together, their game forgotten.


	5. A weekend with you

**A weekend with you  
**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 5 | Sept. 21st | Prompt: Modern day.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to chapter 3, _Tumblr Girlfriends_. It was inspired by a drawing of Katanlene.

* * *

Asami returned from the store with lots of snacks. She wasn't sure what Korra liked aside from Doritos, so she bought several bags of different stuff. They wouldn't be dying of starvation during their weekend, binge-watching their favorite show.

Korra and Asami had been officially dating for a month now, the transition from online to real life girlfriends went smoothly and they enjoyed being around each other a lot. Korra couldn't help the goofy smile she always had whenever she was with Asami, but the latter didn't tell her girlfriend of the butterflies that were flying in her stomach every time she was with her.

This was the first time they were going to spend the whole weekend together. Korra was even going to sleep at Asami's given the huge apartment Yasuko gave her daughter as a gift because she got accepted in one of the best colleges in the world.

Asami made sure once again that she had everything she needed for a fun weekend with Korra.

"Snacks, checked. Laptop, checked. Paid wifi, checked. Clean clothes, checked. Korra…" Asami was about to sigh when the doorbell chimed, announcing the arrival of her girlfriend. Asami ran to meet her, opening the door of her apartment and throwing herself into Korra's arms —making sure it was her at the door—. "Korra!"

This time Korra caught her girlfriend without falling onto the ground, already used to her effusive hugs. Asami didn't greet her like this every time, but Korra always prepared herself for a flying Asami. "Hey Asami, long time no see."

"Yes, only like 24 hours without seeing each other." Asami kissed Korra tenderly on the lips.

Korra turned red. She loved kissing Asami, but she hadn't got used to it yet, hence the blushing. "I've missed you too."

"Please, come in. I have everything ready for our weekend."

"Sounds perfect." Korra picked up a huge bag from the floor. She had to drop it when Asami opened the door.

Asami led Korra to the living room. "Just give me a sec, I have to go to the bathroom."

Korra put her bag on a corner of the room and sat on the couch. She really liked Asami's apartment, but she always forgot how hot it sometimes got.

Asami returned in no time from the bathroom. "Ok, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, let's Netflix and chill." Korra stripped off of her hoodie.

"Wh-What?" Asami wasn't sure if she had heard Korra right.

"Let's Netflix and chill, I'm eager to begin with this."

Asami turned a slight shade of red. She wasn't expecting this, at all.

"Where shall we do it? Shall we use the couch or go to your bed?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm ok with any of them, I even brought my pillow." Korra opened her bag and showed Asami that aside from a change of clothes, there was indeed a pillow in there.

"Why did you bring it?"

"Well, it has a lot of support. My mom calls it my rock. It will help us if we get tired of being stuck in one position, either on the couch or the bed."

"Korra, is this your first time doing this, or…?" Asami didn't know what to think.

"Yes, it's my first time. You?"

Asami turned a darker shade of red this time. "Y-Yeah, it would be my first time too…"

"Awesome! Is there a better way to spend a weekend than with your girlfriend?"

"I-I-I…" Asami sat on the couch, dumbfounded, followed by Korra.

"The couch seems comfy enough." Korra made herself comfortable and took off her shoes. "Shall we begin here?"

"Look, Korra, I like you a lot but I don't think I'm prepared to do this."

Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? I was… I am so excited to be here with you."

"Me too, but I really haven't put much thought into this. I just graduated from high school, I'm about to enter college." Asami looked directly into Korra's eyes. "I really need to make up my mind before doing this. I'd love to do it with you, but not yet."

"Wow… I didn't think you'd get so worked up because of this."

"Well, it's a huge step, especially if it's your first time. I really want to make it special, for me and you both."

Korra placed her hand on Asami's leg. "How can I help you making it special?"

"I don't know. As I just told you, I haven't thought much of having sex."

Korra opened her eyes wide and removed her hand from Asami's leg. "Whoa! Wait, were you planning to have sex with me?"

"No! You were the one that said that!"

"When?! I just came to watch shows with you!" Korra raised her hands in front of her, her palms facing Asami.

"You said that you wanted to Netflix and chill!"

At this, Korra lowered her hands, a confused look on her face. "Yes, so?"

Asami looked sternly at Korra for a few seconds before raising her eyebrows, surprised. "Oh my God, you don't know what that means, do you?"

"Um… We watch shows and chill?" Korra said, still oblivious.

"I'm so mad at you." Asami stood up and grabbed Korra's bag. She took out the pillow and started beating Korra repeatedly with it, talking between hits. "Netflix… and chill… means… having sex… you… huge… dork!"

Korra curled up on the couch the moment Asami started hitting her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

After a few more hits, Asami stopped punishing Korra. She dropped the pillow on the floor, panting lightly. Korra sat straight on the couch, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes. A shadow of a smile tugged at Asami's lips, and Korra grinned in response.

They were laughing on the floor a moment later.

: : :

Korra was right. The couch was comfortable enough to watch Netflix. She was hugging Asami from behind and they were half sitting, half lying on the sofa. 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' was about to begin when Korra talked out of the blue.

"I'd love to do it with you too."

"Mmm?"

"I would love to be your first, you know…" Korra lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "I want to make love with you one day."

This time both girls were blushing hard. Asami disentangled from Korra's embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "One day…" They looked intently into each other's eyes before resuming her Avatar marathon.


	6. Thank you

**Thank you**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 6 | Sept. 22nd | Prompt: Safe again.

* * *

 **A/N:** This prompt was a b*tch.

* * *

Asami and Korra were waiting in line for a popular attraction in Republic City, they were offered to skip the line but they declined; they were going to wait like everyone else.

Asami turned her head upwards, to the sky. "Don't you think they are pretty? The stars, I mean."

Korra nibbled on her octopus fritters before answering. "Yes, they are. We can't see them much here, though."

"You are right, especially since the opening of the spirit portal."

Korra looked up. "It's different at my parents', you know? You just have to get out in the middle of the night and you will see a lot of stars." Korra returned her attention to Asami. "I know we have been really busy with our responsibilities, but as soon as things wind down a bit, I'll take you there. You didn't have much time to see the stars the last time you were there, right?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. I was too busy avoiding dark spirits and helping your father so as to notice the stars."

"Perfect. Then you will be delighted when you see them there."

"You get to introduce me to your parents as your girlfriend too."

Korra spoke with her mouth full. "That's also important."

"You know, since I was little, I have been looking up at the stars in the sky."

"How come?" Korra dumped the now empty box of octopus fritters in a near trashcan.

"When I was a child, my mother used to watch the stars with me. We would lie down on the rooftop of our home and she would teach me all the constellations. The Dragon, the Bison, the Northern Cross, all of them. And she would make a story for any one I liked, so I could remember them better." Asami sighed. "After my mom died, it took me a while to get back on the rooftop again, but I sort of felt good when I finally did. I felt closer to my mom, and I remembered every story she told me."

Korra just nodded. She knew Asami wasn't finished and she didn't want to interrupt her.

"Soon after, my dad joined me. He was still mourning mom, but he didn't neglect me. The difference was that I was the one telling him the stories. I sometimes added a detail here and there, but I told them as mom used to. My visits to the rooftop became more and more occasional as I grew up, but I never stopped looking at the stars. Years later, I discovered my dad was an equalist, you must remember that."

"I-" Asami put a finger on Korra's mouth.

"Shush. I thought my life was crumbling, but I held on to you guys. Bolin, Mako and you. Despite what I was going through, I believed that not everything was lost, and you proved that." Asami smiled, remembering that she was not alone back then. "Still, how could I feel safe again with my life? My mother was taken away from me, and my dad betrayed our relationship. The people I cared the most were not with me anymore, and I was only 18 when that happened."

Asami paused, looking at her girlfriend's eyes. "I was and still am friends with Bolin, Mako and you, but it wasn't exactly the same. Each one of us was doing our things and sometimes I felt I didn't belong. But without realizing it at first, I started becoming close to you and as time went by I felt we could be more than just friends. But then the Red Lotus did that… that… thing to you." Asami was actually clenching her fists, but Korra took her hands in hers so as to calm her down. "What they did to you was terrible, and it crushed my heart seeing you in that wheelchair. Then you had to leave."

Korra seemed to deflate a little, but Asami just shook her head, a reassuring smile for Korra.

"When you were healing, the world had to deal with the consequences of the Red Lotus' actions, and Kuvira was about to wipe out Republic City. But then, after three years you came back… you came back and fixed things. It was hard and I lost my dad, but in the end you succeeded, and the most amazing thing that happened to me after that is that you reciprocated my feelings for you."

Asami caressed Korra's cheek softly, the latter closing her eyes and relishing the touch.

"You took me to the spirit world and you showed me lots of things, including new stars that always seem to change places." Korra chuckled at the memory of Asami being a little surprised that the spirit world doesn't behave like the human world. "It was right then that I realized that I wasn't hopeless anymore. You gave me new stars, you gave me back my hope, you made me feel safe again in this world, and that's a gift for which I will always be grateful for."

Korra was about to reply, but the employee of the attraction told them it was their turn now.

Korra hopped carefully into the boat and helped Asami sit by her side. They pedaled the huge turtle duck until they reached a peaceful place in the middle of the lake in front of Harmony Tower, and then they let the boat drift slowly towards nothing in particular. Finally, Korra spoke to Asami.

"You gave me hope too, Asami. During the time I was gone, you always pushed forward, you built a better Republic City without turning back. You always remind me why is it that I try to bring balance to the world, why is it that I fight when I need to. You are stronger than I am, and I support myself in that strength to fulfill my duties as the Avatar, so thank you." A couple of tears ran down Korra's cheeks and Asami kissed both of them away. "I always cry at moments like this."

"I know. You should be careful, though. You don't want the press taking pictures of you and publishing the story of the Avatar crybaby."

Korra laughed at Asami's joke, knowing she said it to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Korra."

"Thank you, Asami."

Both of them understood the meaning behind those words of gratitude. There was no need to say anything else, so they decided to hug, content to be with each other, thankful beyond spoken words.


	7. Adorable girlfriends

**Adorable girlfriends**

Korrasami week 2015 | Day 7 | Sept. 23rd | Prompt: Unexpected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 3 of _Tumblr girlfriends_ , sequel to chapter 5, _A weekend with you_.

* * *

Korra and Asami agreed to go to the movies for their lazy Saturday. After a hectic first month in college, they finally had time for themselves, even if it was for only a day.

Asami was brushing her hair after taking a shower, almost ready to go out with her girlfriend. She checked the schedule for the movie on her laptop, making sure once again that there would be no setbacks on that front.

With everything ready, Asami was about to turn on the TV, but her doorbell chimed, stopping her.

"Wow, you arrive early for once Korra."

Asami headed to the door and looked through the spyhole, surprised that it wasn't Korra. Asami opened the door and greeted her visitor.

"Hi, mom." Asami gave a big hug to Yasuko.

"Hello, dear. It's so good to see you."

Asami pulled apart from the hug. "Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

Yasuko grabbed her suitcase and entered the apartment, followed closely by her daughter. They sat on the couch of the living room.

"What are you doing here, mom? I was expecting you tomorrow."

"Oh well, I caught an earlier flight and I wanted to spend some time with my favorite daughter."

"I am your only daughter." Asami smiled, knowing where this was going.

"That's why you are my favorite." Yasuko smiled back.

"Look mom, I'd really like to spend time with you, but I already made plans with Korra. Actually she will arrive here any second now."

"Oh right, I should have thought of that." Yasuko was slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry dear, back in Omashu you just chatted with her on your computer, so I forgot. How are things going with her?"

"They are wonderful. I pictured her as kind, selfless, loving… and she is that and more. I know I came here for college, but I'm glad that I could finally meet her."

"That's good to hear."

"Tell me, how's dad?"

"Oh, he is fine. Busy with a big partnership that will help expand Future Industries. He would have come with me, but he really couldn't do it this time. He says hi, by the way."

The doorbell chimed again, and Asami had to excuse herself.

"That must be Korra. Give me a moment."

Asami headed for the door and when she opened it, there she was, her dorky girlfriend holding a big bouquet of violets with both hands, her face half hidden behind it.

"Hi. These are for you." Korra handed the flowers to Asami, who accepted them gladly.

"You are so sweet, Korra." Asami kissed Korra on the lips softly, making her blush a little. "I'm almost ready, but I have a visitor and I want you to meet her first."

"Sure."

The girls made their way to the living room but Korra stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Yasuko. The hair, the eyes, the skin tone… Korra didn't need to look at her girlfriend to know that it was her mom who was sitting on the couch.

"Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend Korra. Korra, this is my mom."

Korra extended her hand awkwardly, caught by surprise by this turn of events. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yasuko stood up and hugged the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Yasuko pulled apart from the hug. "And I finally get to meet the girl that made my daughter sleep late with her chats."

Korra stuttered something unintelligible but Asami came to her rescue. "Mom, you have just met her and you are already teasing her. At least give her a moment to process this."

Yasuko let out a faint laugh "Ok, I will stop. So sweet of her to bring you flowers."

"She is always this thoughtful." Asami kissed Korra on the cheek, making her blush, hard. "Ok, I will have to look for a vase for this huge bouquet. You both wait for me here."

Asami left them both in the living room, an awkward Korra unsure of what to do or say, so she just sat on the couch.

Yasuko sat next to her. "How are you doing, Korra?"

"I-I'm doing fine, thank you for asking… How are you?"

"I'm a little tired because of the flight, but aside from that, I'm great. Asami has told me so many things of you."

"Yeah…?" Korra wished she wasn't in this situation. She was feeling very nervous because Asami was the best thing that had happened in her life, and she didn't want to mess up the first meeting with her girlfriend's mother.

"Yes. But I want to ask you something." Yasuko face's suddenly had a serious expression. "Please tell me, and I apologize for my bluntness, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Korra felt she was walking on thin ice. "Um… before answering you, why are you asking?"

"Before meeting you, Asami dated a boy that seemed nice. They attended the same school so it was easy for them to hang out, as you young people say. The problem was that this boy cheated on my Asami, apparently just two weeks after they started dating. When Asami found out, she was angry, mad, but also very sad; her first relationship didn't turn out as she expected."

Korra nodded. She didn't know this, Asami has never talked about it and Korra has never asked so as to not intrude into her girlfriend's past.

"When she met you and you started dating online, I was afraid that you were going to break her heart, that you would lose interest in her as time went by. But you proved me wrong. Asami has been in Republic City a few months now and you are still dating. Even so, I can't avoid feeling protective of her, so please tell me, what are your intentions with her?"

Korra understood where this was coming from, her mother would do the same for her in a situation like this, so she didn't judge Yasuko. "To be quite honest with you, I only want to make Asami happy. She means a lot to me and I think… No, I know I love her. So I promise you, you won't have to worry about me or her."

"You love me?" Korra turned around to find a blushing, wide eyed Asami right behind them, the vase with the violets in her hands. Korra just stared at her girlfriend in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

Yasuko cleared her throat. "I think I will leave you two alone." She stood up and took the vase from Asami's hands as she headed to the guest's bedroom.

Asami sat next to Korra, still blushing. "Korra, did you mean that?"

Korra closed her mouth and buried her face in her hands. "Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Korra?"

Korra inhaled deeply once and retired her hands from her face, looking directly into Asami's eyes. "I love you, Asami. Since I met you online there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about you. You make me the happiest person in the world and I think it's only fair that I try to make you at least as happy as I am. I'm not sure where this relationship is taking us, but even if it lasts for the rest of our lives, I will gladly accept this fate we are weaving together."

Tears ran down Asami's face, but she restrained herself a little so that her voice wouldn't break. "Korra, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You have shown me the true joy of life and having met you is the best thing that has happened to me. You complement me and I know it's too soon for this, but I wish we could be together all our lives. I love you, Korra, and I always will."

Korra cupped Asami's face in her hands and kissed her. The kiss was long, soft, tender, warm and mixed with tears. Both of them pulled apart to catch their breath, looking at each other's eyes. Korra laughed out of relief. "I'm glad that I finally told you that. I was trying to find the perfect moment, but it never happened."

"I'm glad too. I was debating myself over what exactly I felt for you, but when I heard you say that you love me, it became clear to me. Thank you for being in my life, Korra."

"Thank you for sending me that video of the trashcans."

Asami laughed with joy, her dorky girlfriend made her happy without measure. She took a tissue from her purse and dried her tears; Korra did the same with her shirt sleeves.

"You can come out now, mom." Asami said without raising her voice.

Yasuko came out of the hallway, the vase still in her hands. "You knew I was listening?"

"I couldn't hear your footsteps as soon as you turned around the corner."

Korra looked at Asami and Yasuko alternately, and she addressed the latter. "Did you hear all our conversation?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I feel responsible for this and I didn't want any one of you hurt. I was ready to interfere in case that I needed to. I apologize to you for listening without permission, and to you too, Asami."

"You don't have to worry." Korra said.

"It's ok, mom. You didn't have ill intentions." Asami said.

"Well, that answers my question." Yasuko smiled at both girls. "If I remember correctly, you were going out on a date, so please don't let me delay you further." Yasuko kissed Asami on the forehead and then she did the same to Korra. "Have fun." She then retired to the guest's room, for real this time.

"Well, this was unexpected." Asami said looking at the flowers. She turned her attention to Korra, who had a lopsided grin on her face. "What?"

"I love you. It feels so good to finally be able to tell you that." Korra tackled her girlfriend onto the couch and started kissing her face several times. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

Asami just laughed at her girlfriend's display of affection, trying to get her off of her but not really wanting to. "Korra!"


End file.
